


Beyond the Blue

by LightSnow_chan



Series: Beyond the Blue [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Mentions of Suicide, Minor Franky/Nico Robin, Multi, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Nami/Luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSnow_chan/pseuds/LightSnow_chan
Summary: Feelings were awakened during the aftermath of the events back in Thriller Bark, and during the two years of their separation as a crew, Zoro and Sanji reflected the earlier days of their journey.Zoro was in denial. Sanji was too oblivious.





	1. Taking it Out

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set during the calm times after the events back in Thriller Bark, and the story will follow the next events up to the most recent happenings in the manga and anime. It will also feature the earlier arcs before Thriller Bark, focusing on how the relationship between the two evolved and how stupid they were.

_**Book I** _

_The Land of Fairies_

* * *

 

**_Book I, Chapter 1: Taking It Out_ **

\----------

Sanji was confusing. 

 

One moment, he'd be all giddy and smiley around girls - _wait_ , that's completely normal, considering _Sanji_ \- but what bothered Zoro was that the stupid cook only treated him well when he just woke up from the recent injury he got in his head. Zoro apparently slept for a day and the crew mentioned how the cook never left his side until he woke up. That tugged the swordsman’s heartstrings, to know that the cook, _the stupid_ , _love-stuck ero-cook_ actually paid _attention_ and as far as he could assume, he _cared_. That was _crazy_! Zoro almost thought that it wasn't him who bumped his head but the blond. There wasn't even anything remotely serious about his passing out, but to know Sanji didn't leave his side… 

 

There might be some sort of miracle. 

 

However, just in time when he was about to be a bit thankful to him, there he went with his usual flamboyant attitude that Zoro couldn't help but hate. Aside from his green hair, the cook couldn't seem to find anything else to be mad at Zoro. As far as the swordsman knew, the cook hated his guts; of course he did too, and with much extent than the blond. Everytime he flirts with girls, Zoro couldn't help but feel annoyed that sometimes he only didn't snap at Sanji, but give the girls a glare. That would've been weird to their side to see, but never did Zoro become pretentious. If he hates it, he hates it. No more sugar coating, unlike that certain curlybrows. 

 

How did it bother Zoro in the first place? Sanji could get laid for all he cared. Zoro wouldn't move an inch. But somehow, _just_ _somehow_ , whenever the stupid cook did that thing, Zoro was the first one to react. His mouth seemed to have its mind of its own that he wouldn't notice he had commented unless Sanji reacted. In the swordsman’s opinion, that was incredibly _fucked_. Why the heck would he care? 

 

Despite his inner turmoil and protest, Zoro wouldn't and couldn't do anything about it. He was supposed to be controlling his emotions, not the other way around. 

 

This… _thing_ was frustrating Zoro to the core. He needed a distraction, he had to be away from the blond’s perimeter at all costs. 

 

Zoro’s heel clanked against the hard Adam wood of Sunny, his right hand clenched around the hilt of Shuusui. He had his eyes tightly closed, concentrating on the air around him. There were a few movements around, the temperature stirring every once in a while due to the sea breeze from the windows. He had always kept them slightly ajar for him to be alerted of anything unusual. 

 

 _One… Two…_ Zoro counted mentally, feeling the soft breeze from his left and a tickling hot breeze from his right. He then raised his hand holding his sword diagonally, his free hand stretching from his side. 

 

 _Three_! 

 

He swung his right hand, slashing the air before him with a blue spark. It stopped right before it could make a deeper cut on the Sunny’s wall, eliciting a hiss from Zoro. 

 

 _“I still couldn't quite control this.”_ Zoro tilted the blade, just so the black blade reflected the sun peeking through the window. The new sword he got from Thriller Bark was still getting used to his grip. It was a lot heavier than the other two, and he obviously had to make up from its weight. 

 

Just before he could release the breath he was holding, there was the source of his turmoil, standing casually with his leg crossed over the other, holding a plate on his hand with his lip chewing on an unlit cigarette. 

 

“Oi! What are you doing here?!” Zoro barked, his voice cracking. There hadn't been any long casual conversation between them since their escape from Thriller Bark and his unfortunate experience with a certain Shichibukai. Adding to that unspoken distance that formed after those events was when Zoro slipped from the discarded oil from Franky and Usopp’s works and hit his head. He certainly lost consciousness at that time, but he was also sure it wasn't serious at all, he might have slept in during his treatment. Chopper was still at his throat for almost a week now and if that was what the cook came for, he could go fuck himself. 

 

“I'm here to bring food for the marimo, dumbass. Don't get your leaves tangled.”

 

So he said that aloud. 

 

“You haven't eaten for a day, I can't leave hungry stomachs, you know that.” The cook flicked his head, untangling his legs as he walked towards the swordsman. 

 

Zoro stared at the food served on the plate. As usual, it was his favorite, onigiri. He sure was hungry, and never before a simple onigiri became so mouthwatering. 

 

The blond snickered, which made the swordsman turn his attention on him. Did by chance he blank out again? Zoro hoped not, he'd been bothered constantly by some crew members until he snapped them all with his glares. 

 

“What's with that mug of yours, seaweed? Famished much?” The bastard flung his wrist, creating such an aimless distance between Zoro and the precious onigiri. 

 

“Oi!” Zoro gritted his teeth, reaching pathetically for the plate. He hated making himself look like a fool before the stupid cook, but with his greatest weapon on his hand, the cook was always invincible. 

 

The curly bastard just smiled. 

 

Zoro swore he saw something bright and felt like a jelly. Maybe it was his hunger taking over him that he was feeling things he shouldn't. 

 

“Give the damn food now, curlybrows!” He tried hard to sound threatening, yes he did. It was always working for everybody. Well, everybody _except_ the idiot before him. 

 

Sanji brought the plate down to his chest level, smirking suggestively at him, as if trying to lure him to get the food. It looked so fucking _delicious_ and if he couldn't get his hands and mouth on it, he'd go insane. 

 

“Have some manners, you marimo. Sit over there.” Sanji pointed with his head, his expression changing like the weather. It puzzled Zoro ever slightly. The cook must have something to say if he was going like that. Not like the swordsman cared, of course. 

 

“I don't take orders from you, cook.” Sanji ignored him and just walked towards the short table. He heard a subtle snort from him, as he plopped himself on the floor, setting the plate on the table. 

 

Zoro had been presented no choice but to oblige, or else he'd be getting more torture from the cook. He sat across him, making sure his katana were safe beside him. “Got something to say, cook? Be quick, I don't have the entire day to listen to your bullshit.” 

 

Sanji rolled his eye and pushed the plate towards Zoro. “Eat first, shitty swordsman. I made these for us to share.”

 

The green haired man had his brows furrowed in confusion and surprise. Share? “You haven't eaten?” The words slipped his mouth, as he found a hint of embarrassment from the cook. 

 

“Just get one, goddammit.” Sanji growled lowly, biting the cigarette butt. 

 

Zoro grabbed an onigiri, never leaving his gaze against the cook’s. “Not because you're the cook, would you ignore your own meal, curly.” He took a bite, flavor exploding in his mouth, as his eyes widened in instinct. He stopped an embarrassing sound from his throat, however. 

 

There went a satisfied smile from the cook’s features. “You skipped three meals, shitty marimo. You're now training just after you fucking woke up, moss-for-brains.” 

 

Was that a _mother hen_ behavior? Zoro was puzzled the nth time this day. “I slept, cook. I do that _everyday_. So what if I didn't wake up on time? That just means I-” 

 

“Shut the fuck up, _Zoro_. This isn't about that I was just-” 

 

It seemed like air caught the cook’s throat, as he stopped right at the important part of his statement. Zoro’s heart jumped out of short lived fury, but it died down instantly when the cook’s eyes turned glossy, as if… _sad_. Zoro was never good at understanding others’ emotions, but Sanji had always been predictable to the swordsman, as if he knew him from the back of his hand. This certain reaction from the cook was something new. Moreover, he stressed his name, he rarely did that and Zoro couldn't remember the time he was ever called by his name by him.

 

“... Don't you dare forget what happened back with Kuma.” 

 

There was threat behind that voice, that if he didn't comply, Zoro would definitely get a flying kick straight in the face. However, there was also some sort of tremble as the blond said it all. He could go as far as analyzing that as fear, even though it doesn't fit Sanji at all. 

 

Kuma was a name he would never forget. He made Zoro realize that he was not strong enough to protect his captain. If he couldn't do that, he didn't deserve to be called a pirate at all, more so as Luffy’s _nakama_. He deserved _none_ of it. Zoro was definitely mad at himself for being weak. He clenched his jaw, as he turned away from Sanji. 

 

“I had no choice, shit cook. I have reasons to knock your ass out cold.” Zoro’s heart clenched the moment his mind played the scene he dreaded once more. He unconsciously reached for his arm, as if Sanji was still holding it. 

 

The cook bowed his head lowly, casting a shadow on his visible eye. He had his teeth clenched, and there was a faint sound from them. The cigarette he had from his lips fell off uselessly on the ground. 

 

“Bullshit. I call bullshit, Zoro.” 

 

The swordsman tilted his head to see the cook. He was mad, that was sure, but what he didn't expect was the trail of tear on Sanji’s cheek. Zoro almost dropped the onigiri he was holding as he shuffled from his seat. 

 

“Oi, Sanji. Are you…?” Zoro reached out a hand, but was rejected harshly with a slap from the blond. 

 

Piercing glossy blue eye stroke Zoro’s heart, making him narrow his own pair. “I knew what I was doing, you didn't have to bear it alone!” Sanji bit his bottom lip hard, closing his eye and wiping it harshly. 

 

Zoro’s lips formed a thin line. “You were always like this, shit cook.” The blond looked at him with disdain. 

 

“What's that supposed to-”

 

“You were always ready to die, weren't you?” Zoro’s low voice rumbled in his throat. 

 

The cook looked like a deer caught in the headlight. He still held the fierce stare at Zoro, even though there were obvious dried tears on him. 

 

“We're _pirates_ , we're bound to die someday in our journey!” Sanji quickly recovered himself, raising his voice over Zoro’s. 

 

“That's not the point, you know it.”

 

Silence was born between the two men, as the gentle breeze went fluttering their hairs as softly. 

 

“I don't know what made you treat yourself like an emergency sacrifice, but I'm not buying it, shit cook. You're as important as everybody in the crew, stop selling yourself short.” Zoro meant everything he said, he always did. Whatever made Sanji like that might pay the price one day for messing him up, but he could only do so much. 

 

The blond rolled his eye, as he chewed in his cheek. “You're really stupid.”

 

“That makes the two of us.”

 

“And really selfish.” Sanji added, their voices overlapping. Both narrowed their eyes with their statements, as another tension sparked between them. 

 

The blond leaned against the wall behind him, closing his eye. “Your reason why you wouldn't let me die. What is it?” 

 

Zoro bit another one from the onigiri, chewing a bit loudly than he intended to. “I don't want to. Nobody is dying in my behalf.”

 

The cook chuckled, but it sounded more of a grumble. He stretched out a hand to grab his own share of onigiri, getting a bite himself. “That's why you are a marimo. Do I always have to water you? Perhaps you need it to think better.”

 

Zoro gnarled at the blond, glaring at him. Throwing insults at each other was the scenario Zoro very much preferred. He always had his blood boil, like he was in an adrenaline rush, everytime he would start another pointless argument with Sanji. He could admit to himself that he found pleasure in it. 

 

“Your reason why you badly wanted to die, shit cook.” Zoro smirked victoriously, crossing his arms after he finished his onigiri in one last bite. 

 

“That's not the entirety of it, moss head.” 

 

Zoro perked up, and he was pretty much sure he painted an unflattering confused expression then again. He looked at the cook carefully, taking notice how the light cast such a long shadow from his lashes under his eye. It sure made him look innocent and gentle and somehow, Zoro thought that he was seeing a different side of Sanji through that sight. 

 

“I'm soon gonna be the biggest luggage the crew will ever have. Isn't it better for me to choose to lift it away?” Sanji was staring at him blankly and what Zoro hated was that he appeared _resolute_. It was as if he was _born_ to do it. The damn bastard couldn't even get over the debt he had from his adoptive father. This reaction wasn't at all surprising. 

 

“The fuck are you saying, cook?” Were the articulate words that came out from the swordsman’s mouth. 

 

Sanji paled in an instant, in a futile attempt to throw back a rebuttal. His mouth opened, but no voice came out. Instead, he just turned away and grunted. “Shitty marimo couldn't use his fucking brain for once,” Zoro had heard him mutter almost breathlessly. 

 

A strong pump of blood inside his chest erupted after seeing how quickly the change had gone to Sanji. Did he ask wrong? Should he stop pressing into the matter that the cook obviously was not so comfortable into talking? For once, Zoro didn't know what to do and all the thinking he did just wore him out. He was pinned into staring dumbfoundedly and seriously prayed to all those non existent gods to help him do something - _anything_. 

 

“I-I can't.” The cook was trembling. Rarely did he see him do that except when he was injured and stubbornly trying to stand up. Zoro didn't like the look at all and he was getting frustrated with how this was going. 

 

“Oi, cook. If you don't wanna talk about it, don't. Talk to me when you're ready, not when you look like _shit_.”

 

Sanji didn't seem to be listening, as he grabbed two handfuls of his hair. “I want to, but I just can't. This is all fucked.” 

 

“Oi, Sanji!” Zoro shuffled from his seat, heart pumping strongly behind his chest. The cook was definitely acting weird, and he didn't need to be a doctor to know that there was something wrong. He grabbed both of Sanji’s wrists, taking them out in front of him. The blond refused to look at him in the eye, his field of vision roaming around to everything but Zoro’s eyes. 

 

“Look at me.” The green haired man started softly, keeping his voice low. Eventually, the blond calmed down and his trembling faltered. 

 

“It's okay if you don't tell me. I know you will when you're ready.” Zoro looked at him in the eye, squeezing his hold of his wrists to assure he was still there. For a moment, Sanji looked lifeless as if he was drained of his blood. The swordsman was relieved to see him back, as the haze clouding his eye was gone. 

 

Sanji put down his arms, as Zoro slowly pulled away. He kept his stern gaze at the blond, in case something happened again. “Oi, Marimo.” 

 

“Huh?” Zoro quickly replied, faster than he had to. Not that the cook noticed, though. 

 

“Don't scare me like that again, you hear? Next time, it's me who'll kill you.” 

 

 _I'll kill you first, shitty cook_. Zoro wanted to reply that, or, _That's sweet, you're scared_. But nothing came out of his mouth, as usual. He was never good with words, and his not-so-helpful brain shuts down when he needs it. He would always rather act on something or swing his blades to prove his point. 

 

He managed a scoff, after all. “As if I'll die, shit cook.” 

 

That certain afternoon marked Zoro’s heart, as it would probably remain plaguing his mind for the rest of the week or longer. Basically, the first time they had an actual conversation after Thriller Bark was that, and it was by far one of the most sincere talks they'd ever had. He was a master of poker faces, he had always been able to hold off an unemotional reaction for everything, but that time, a faint smile deserved to be pulled off.

 

“Oi, cook.” Before Sanji walked off the Crow’s nest to prepare for their dinner, Zoro decided to give him a valuable thing he found at the crook of the ship. The cook’s brow twitched in anticipation, turning his body facing the swordsman. 

 

Zoro slid his hand inside his haramaki, grabbing within his palm a small round object. “Here. Take this.” He stretched out his hand, his head facing his left. 

 

The object landed on Sanji’s palm lightly after Zoro had released his hold of it. He heard the other guy softly gasp, as Zoro wore his default scowl. 

 

“This…” Sanji picked the object delicately with his fingers, raising it to his eye level. The object was the gem the sisters Lina and Sayo made. It had an iridescent glow, the bright and pastel colors swirling around the spherical gem. “... the _gem_! You found it!” Sanji exclaimed, visible eye wide, amazement clearly painted on his face as if he didn't cry a while ago. The Cook was always good at masking his emotions and turning them into another feeling. He was a ball of complex emotions, after all. Zoro thought that Sanji could have five emotions at the same time, and that was why he could literally _spontaneously combust_ when he feels too much. He almost snickered at the thought. 

 

Zoro found the gem at the corner of the crow’s nest. For a while, the swordsman wondered how the hell the gem turned to be there when it fell out of Luffy’s hold on the deck of Sunny. He stopped thinking about how it happened and just picked the thing up. Somehow, Sanji came into his mind first when he saw the thing. It resembled the Cook’s eye when he stared at the sunset. Not that Zoro was looking at him, _no_ not at all. He just noticed it _once_ , how Sanji’s grayish blue eye reflected the setting sun’s light. And _no_ , there was definitely _no way_ he would tell the damn cook just that. 

 

“Do whatever you want with that gem. Sell it, keep it. Give it to the girls. I don't care.” Zoro turned away, crossing his arms. He _definitely_ didn't care, even if Zoro knew the shit cook would surely give it to their witch of a navigator. It was just a ball of some fancy stone, after all. There are a gazillion of stones in the world. It was nothing special. 

 

The bastard grinned mischievously, leaning towards Zoro with a very uncomfortable look. It was as if he _heard_ what was inside Zoro’s mind. The swordsman kept his scowl, hoping his cheeks and blood wouldn't betray him. 

 

“Are you giving this to me, huh, marimo?” Sanji lowered his voice, elbowing Zoro in his side. The swordsman responded with a low growl, shrugging the invasive elbow away. 

 

“The fuck do you think you are? It's not as if the damn rock was mine.” 

 

Sanji held his gaze at the swordsman, keeping an unreadable expression on. Zoro was now leaning away uncomfortably, the stupid cook obviously invading his personal space. “Well.” He finally decided to give back the comfortable distance between him and Zoro after a few heartbeats. 

 

“Lina and Sayo didn't specify whom they were giving this to. I suppose it's agreeable that we give it to Nami-swan.” Sanji said in a matter-of-factly tone that made Zoro’s insides lurch.

 

 _Of course_ the shitty love cook would decide to give it to Nami. _Of course_ , why would Zoro ever expect for the dense Cook to realize he meant to give it to _him_? As much as Zoro hated to admit it, the damn cook was right in many places. The gem was given to them as to give thanks for helping the sisters find the way to create the treasure. It wasn't like it was Zoro’s in the first place, he had no right to decide about it. However, a silent voice in his heart screamed about how it was him who found it. Zoro made sure to bury that voice into oblivion. 

 

“Like I said: I don't give a shit. Give it to whoever.” Zoro waved a dismissive hand. “Now, get your skinny ass off the nest, as it's still my watch.” 

 

Sanji made a face, as he walked away. “Oi, oi, oi. Make sure you go to the kitchen later for dinner, moss head.” 

 

Zoro scrunched his nose at that. Give it to Sanji’s single brain cell. “Whatever.”

 

“I'm serious!” Sanji launched a kick over Zoro’s shoulder, knowing fully well that the swordsman still had some of his injuries. Zoro still had his sharp reflexes as he deflected the kick with the sheath of Wado. Wood clashed against Sanji’s heel that resonated around. 

 

“I don't need to be told twice, dartbrow.” Zoro pushed his leg away, as Sanji turned away, hands in his pockets.

 

The Cook made his way down the nest, making sure to throw Zoro a pointed look at which he rolled his eyes at. He walked towards the window and saw the cook talking to Brook. After the exchange, Zoro went back to his position a while ago, drawing Shuusui from her sheath with a sharp sound.

 

The behavior Sanji exhibited a while ago was something new, as if he was scared of something. Zoro was curious  but he would never pry too much, he was never the type to demand answers from others. He always understood what Sanji meant behind his excessive and totally unnecessary curses, it was like their language, and because of that, Zoro would be the first one to back out at something particularly sensitive about the Cook. 

 

The thing with the Cook could be set aside for a while now. It wasn't like he was going anywhere. He would settle this thing sooner, as Zoro didn't like dwelling into confusing thumps of his damn heart whenever the shitty cook was around. This should be gone after a good nap, booze and probably a nice punch in the face because Zoro definitely doesn't like someone with a dartboard excuse of a brow.

 


	2. What The Heart Wants

_B.I : Chapter 2: What the Heart Wants_

 

\---------

 

Stupid marimo. When did everything become easy with that single celled being who relies on the sun for it to literally breathe? The damn plant head couldn't even comprehend the gravity of the situation. He almost _died_ and Sanji was there and could have done _something_ to stop it. But hey, as foolish as he was, Sanji at least expected an intellectual excuse. There was nothing. 

 

Sliding down the ropes, Sanji met with the newest addition to the crew - a literal skeleton who had a permanent expression but still managed to show if he was surprised or anything. Some weird Devil’s Fruit ability, Sanji convinced himself to stop thinking about it. 

 

“Yohohoho! Hello, Sanji-san!” Brook greeted with his gleeful tune that even if it was annoying enough, Sanji couldn't find himself hating on it. 

 

“Oi, Brook. Wanna eat something? Are you hungry?” Sanji straightened his pants, as he faced the skeleton. 

 

“Ah… “ Brook’s head tilted upwards, his eye sockets widening. Was that even _physically_ possible? It looked like Brook raised his eyebrows in amusement even if he had none of them. “You're really thoughtful, Sanji-san, but I don't find myself hungry, my stomach is still full-oh!” 

 

Sanji braced himself for another round of the same damn joke, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 

“I don't have a stomach anymore! Yohohohoho!” Brook exclaimed, his bones making clattering sounds as he laughed. 

 

“Well,” Sanji squared his shoulders, raising his brows. “If you don't need anything, I best be going.” He took a step forward, but was stopped by Brook before he could take further. 

 

“Sanji-san, I,” Brook started, but somehow he stopped, as if pondering of his words. His hollow sockets bore through Sanji’s eyes, making the cook curious of his motives. 

 

“I want to do some watching up the nest, and I was wondering if I could take Zoro-san’s place.” Brook had his jaw slightly open, his bony hand placed lightly on Sanji’s left shoulder. 

 

Sanji looked up at the nest, snorting afterwards and looking back at Brook. “The marimo is busy wearing himself off. He might not want any disruptions.”

 

“Ah. I see.” Disappointment decorated Brook’s voice, which hit Sanji’s guilt nerves. 

 

Feeling bad, Sanji pursed his lips, as he combed his golden locks. “The watch schedule isn't yet revised, perhaps tomorrow you could get your own time, Brook.” Sometimes, Sanji had to be reminded that Brook could easily be his grandfather and he should be more reserved around him. 

 

“Yohohoho! That's good to hear, then!” The cadence in Brook’s voice came back, making Sanji wince at the sudden loudness. Within the days the crew was with Brook, Sanji had come to realize why their skeleton friend was boisterous as fuck. The poor guy was _literally_ alone in the dark for _half a century_. If Sanji was in his shoes, he probably would have gone crazy as well. He started to feel sympathy towards Brook, and no matter how loud he could be, Sanji would try his best to be patient. It was the least he could do for him. 

 

A smile creeping into Sanji’s lips, he turned to Brook. “Do you wanna lend a hand in the kitchen?” 

 

Brook made a suppressed excited sound. “I'll gladly be of service, Sanji-san! Thank you!” 

 

The two of them walked towards the kitchen in companionable silence, with Sanji trying his best not to pick another cigarette from his pocket. He'd counted five just this morning and he knew it could be bad if he exceeded his daily limit. He was far too stressed about everything that he smoked two of the death sticks once. 

 

Really, stupid shitty moss ball. He occupied Sanji’s thoughts for a while now. Once the damn grass recovered from his injuries, he'd make sure to inflict another ones. 

 

“Can you wash the vegetables over there, Brook?” Sanji pointed at the large bowl with assortments of vegetables on the counter. 

 

“Do we need this much vitamins?” Brook walked towards the bowl and picked it, cradling it with both palms. 

 

Sanji pulled the sleeves of his hoodie jacket upwards, as he washed his hands. He was now biting another unlit cigarette, since he couldn't seem to focus without something in between in his teeth. “I thought that Luffy’s having too much protein nowadays, it was literally his only diet, so it's time to try something new for the shitty rubber.” He turned to polish a knife, as Brook claimed the sink and washed the greens. 

 

“I can see that.” Brook paused. “Even if I don't have eyes.”

 

“There's still gonna be Sea King meat, though.” Sanji prepared the cutting board. 

 

“Sea King meat? Where do you store that? I don't see any in the fridge.” Brook had finished washing the vegetables and placed the bowl beside the chopping board. 

 

“I'll have the Marimo or Luffy kill one later. Nami-san mentioned earlier that we'd soon reach the Calm Belt within a few hours. Just in time for dinner.” Sanji swung the knife on his right hand, twirling it before slicing a carrot thinly into portions. 

 

Brook stared with awe, as he watched the precise movements of the blond cook in cutting the vegetables. It got Sanji grinning a bit, as he chewed on his unlit cigarette he stubbornly insisted to himself despite his inner turmoil. 

 

“You're really good at this, Sanji-san. Have you ever thought of using blades as your weapons?” 

 

Sanji flicked his wrist as he diced a chive. “I have, but I won't.”

 

“Ah. I suppose you want to keep your hands just for cooking?” 

 

“Precisely.”

 

“You might par with Zoro-san if you try using swords. I can say that, being a swordsman myself.” 

 

Sanji paused at that and gulped the lump in his throat. “He may be an idiot, but _he_ is gonna be the best swordsman.” He glared pointedly at Brook. “I'll make sure you're dead once you said that to the Marimo.” 

 

“But I'm already dead - Yohohoho!” Brook got a kick in the shin. 

 

After a series of wailing in pain and some more dead jokes, Brook calmed down, as he leaned towards the counter, still watching intently. Sanji was unsure where the skeleton was looking and it was starting to bother him. 

 

“I can see that you have a deep affection for Zoro-san.” 

 

Sanji almost choked, his eyes narrowing at the baseless accusation. “ _Affection_? We're far from being affectionate. We're just trying to stand each other because we're in the same ship.” 

 

Brook looked genuinely surprised. “I thought…? Oh…” 

 

The skeleton’s tone was unnerving Sanji, as if Brook was Robin. What did they know that Sanji didn't? It always amazed Sanji how _all_ - _knowing_ his Robin-chan was, but he was also terrified at that. If Brook turned out to be another all-knowing being, Sanji pretty much sure would rip his scalp off. 

 

“Forgive me for assuming things, Sanji-san, as I am still learning each of my nakama. I have thought that you two had a special relationship.” There was no tone of malice within Brook’s voice, but that made Sanji even more furious. 

 

“The only thing special in our _relationship_ is that we're mere seconds away into killing each other every day.” Sanji’s voice had raised its tone. He didn't mean to direct the frustration on Brook, but with how things were going with the marimo, Sanji could only tolerate so much. 

 

“I've actually seen the exchange between you, Zoro-san and the Shichibukai. It really warmed my heart! I'm genuinely happy to be invited in this crew.” It was like Sanji was washed over cold water. Even if Brook was as old as he was, he was still innocent in his own way, and the sincerity he exuded pulled the chef’s soft heart. 

 

“Yohohoho! I really like everyone!” Sanji suddenly found himself smiling, momentarily forgetting he was currently working. 

 

“Brook,” Sanji gave fully his attention to the skeleton. 

 

The aforementioned turned towards the blond, his mouth slightly open in anticipation. 

 

“Good luck with joining the crew. I actually feel bad, you're really gonna have a hard time dealing with us.” Sanji said with a small smile, a hand on his hip. 

 

Brook’s hollow eye sockets twinkled with recognition, as he let out a chuckle. “I was forewarned by Zoro-san! Don't worry, I'll do my best to be worthy of my place in the crew!” 

 

The talk with Brook somehow eased his tense and tired nerves, casually exchanging words with the skeleton as they worked in the kitchen. Usually, Sanji wouldn't bother anyone from the crew when he was working for their meals. Today was an exception, for the chef felt absolutely light after speaking with the marimo after days of not doing so. He could admit to himself that even if he didn't get so much of an answer from the swordsman, their interaction during that very moment was more than enough to convey their feelings. Sanji understood why Zoro was being like that, more so when the idiot pointed out how he was as prepared as he was to die for someone. He knew more than anyone in the crew, he just confronted Zoro to get a closure for himself, it was more of a self-indulgent move. 

 

Sanji’s reason of standing up between Kuma and Zoro was pretty simple; he didn't want to throw away the moss head’s life, just that. He had thought that Zoro’s life would benefit the crew more than his, but apparently Zoro’s thinking was similar and all in all, everything was pathetic. If they thought the same, perhaps the damn grass would know how he felt towards the situation, but then that moment, he found out that the marimo was miles more selfish than him. It had him scowling all day when the brute was out cold. 

 

The incident of the day before became a reminder of how much Sanji was furious of the moss. He was unconscious _all_ _day_ , and he looked so vulnerable, Sanji wanted to tear his hair off of his scalp. The image of Zoro, bathing with his own blood back in Thriller Bark was almost carved at the back of his eyelids and the damn marimo was oblivious of how much the scene affected him. Selfish plant, Sanji almost said aloud. That time, the chef learned to recognize fear when it was in front of him. That very day, he thought that Zoro was done for, and he had never been more afraid in his life. 

 

Putting his frustration on slicing the poor vegetable, his hand _slipped_ , and in turn grazed his skin. He let out a pained hiss, Brook quickly by his side after a pause from his singing. 

 

“Are you alright, Sanji-san?” Brook was locked on the small cut from the blond’s left index finger, concern within his voice. 

 

Sanji withdrew his hand, wiping the small amount of blood that oozed from the wound. “It's fine. Just a slip.” _A_ _slip_. As if that happened frequently. He gathered some of his hair with his right hand, clenching his jaws. Distracted was now a common excuse Sanji had, and a simple slip of the knife was the prime alarm. He was far too stressed about the matter. 

 

“I see. I'll just go out and get a patch from Chopper-san,” Brook nodded and before he could do as much as to step forward, Sanji grabbed his bony wrist. 

 

Sanji shook his head. “No need, Brook. It's just a small cut, it's nothing to be fussed over. I get these stuff all the time.” He chuckled humorously in an attempt to shake the worry off of Brook. It only had been almost a week, but Brook seemed to had seen through Sanji’s facades already. 

 

The skeleton nodded, proposing a song instead. Sanji gladly obliged, going back to his work. 

 

Suddenly, eager steps from someone running outside took their attention and afterwards the door in the galley bursted open unceremoniously. The walls vibrated of the force, and Sanji quickly wore his resident glare at whoever was that trying to break his dearest kitchen. 

 

“Saaaanjiiii! We're seeing Sea Kings straight ahead!” Their rubber captain announced, his mouth opened in impossible angles. He shouted as if Sanji wasn't a few meters from him. 

 

“Oi, Luffy! Don't burst in the kitchen like that, you shit rubber!” Sanji snarled, pointing a knife at the kid. 

 

“Should I go catch one or more?” As if the chef didn't speak, Luffy adjusted his hat, pouting like the innocent kid he was. 

 

Sanji pinched the bridge of his nose, as he turned to Luffy with Brook watching the exchange happen with amused hollow sockets for eyes. 

 

“If you manage not to drown, you can get one for the dinner tonight.” 

 

“Yosh!” Luffy’s eyes practically sparkled, his tongue dangling with disgusting trails of saliva all over his mouth. “ _Meat for dinner_!” Their troublesome captain shot out of the galley with a stretch of his arms, probably grabbing the nearest unfortunate person or if lucky, Sunny’s railings. 

 

Some excitement finally brewed in the crew, and Sanji couldn't help but feel less tense. That was much better, than having to worry about some things and some ones. For now, he could focus on cooking and planning everything for their meal. 

 

“ _Luffy fell overboard_!” 

 

Okay, that was such a quick “ _fuck you_ ” from the damned universe, toying with his life as usual. Sanji groaned, slapping his face with both of his hands, dramatically sliding it against his skin. 

 

“I can't believe I'm with these morons.”

 

“Yohohohoho! I concur!”

 

“That includes you, shitty creepy skeleton.”

 

\---------- 

 

Stripping off his dress shoes and jacket as quickly as he could, Sanji ran towards the edge of the ship, searching frantically for any sign of the rubber captain. 

 

“Zoro already jumped ahead, but he still hasn't surfaced!” Usopp screamed, veins popping in his throat like plant roots. 

 

“ _What_?!” Sanji didn't waste any second to show his surprise, as he already found himself diving for the sea, with only a thought of bringing the morons up the deck of the ship and kick their asses. 

 

This was the _fucking_ Calm Belt, if the two morons of their crew were smart enough to know that this was the _grand_ nest of the Sea Kings, the literal gigantic monsters of the Grand Line. Even if they knew how to swim, they wouldn't easily get away unscathed, especially if they  _dove_ in the waters. 

 

Sanji propelled in the water, kicking furiously as his eyes scanned for anything red or green underneath. This was one of the times he was grateful that he had such magnificent and strong legs that his nakama relied on them this much. Combined to that were his capable lungs, which made him a monster swimmer. Nobody could beat him in the water, unless they were obviously a fishman. 

 

He eyed the dark abyss, taking note of how dormant the current was under seven feet of water. Deducing from that fact, he would expect that it would stay like it, as swimming in a wild current had always been proven impossible. Squinting more, he finally found familiar colors in his vision from his right. Sanji quickly reversed his course and went to that direction. In his relief, there were his two crew members. 

 

The marimo was already swimming upwards and towards him, with Luffy wrapped in his hold. The raven haired captain looked almost like a piece of cloth on Zoro, draped uselessly on him. 

 

Sanji went towards them, as he grabbed one of Luffy’s arms and draped it over his shoulders. He spared a glance with Zoro, who had his cheeks puffed. There was also a hint of dangerously dark tint all over his face, and that rang alarms in Sanji’s head. The shitty swordsman was losing air. 

 

It was more than enough sign for Sanji to _hurry the fuck up_ and swim to the surface. The strain was now coming into him as well, the more he propelled himself with Luffy’s weight and partially the marimo’s. His lungs were now starting to send signals for him to grab a generous amount of air, but he would ignore them all and focus on how the light seemed to go farther instead of nearer… _Wait, what the fuck?_

 

Sanji’s visible eye narrowed in surprise, as he almost gasped, had not he remembered he was still in the water. He thought that there was no underwater current at all, so why the fuck would the surface be far when it was almost an arm reach a while ago? Sanji was puzzled, but then he didn't take any pause, instead he continued moving. There might be no current, but surely, the waters around were _rising_. 

 

The blond continued paddling his legs wildly, ignoring all the burning sensation in his chest. He turned around to see the marimo still swimming, however his eyes were too much out of focus to assure Sanji that he was still capable. The chef then shifted his hold, having Zoro and Luffy on his both sides. He was surprised that there were no complaints from the marimo, and when he looked at the aforementioned, he had already passed out and air must be snatched out of him. 

 

“ _Shit_!” Sanji cursed internally. If they were on land, he would have kicked the fuck out of the plant head to wake him up and get on paddling, but that could be done once they surfaced. This situation couldn't get worse, could it? 

 

The light was getting larger, and by that time, Sanji could finally see the Sunny. A wash of relief powered him up more to swim up and more desperately, as he held tight on his nakama. He couldn't afford to lose them now, he wouldn't want to dive in again and save their sorry ass. 

 

After what it seemed like centuries of swimming up, Sanji had gotten them up the surface, as he and Zoro coughed out and gasped desperately for air as if it was their first time of doing so. Vision still dotted with dark patches, Sanji turned to his left to see a totally knocked out Luffy, as he turned his head up to look at the other members. 

 

“Bastards!” He panted, as he coughed more of the seawater. The crew were already frantically buzzing on the deck, as series of ropes flung on the ship, with Usopp and Franky stretching out their hands to get Luffy and Zoro respectively. 

 

“Oi, hurry,” The swordsman was barely conscious, but he managed to call for Sanji’s attention with enough strength. 

 

Sanji glared hard at the marimo, gritting his teeth. He didn't have to be told to get his ass off the sea, no thanks to the moss head. He would definitely do that without anybody reminding him. 

 

The chef grabbed onto the rope, and started to climb up himself. He looked at their idiot captain and noticed that something is missing. “Hey, where's Luffy’s hat?” 

 

Usopp looked over his shoulder, as he groaned indignantly. “He had it when he threw himself off the ship!” Their sharpshooter was between agitated, panicked and mad, as he practically threw Luffy off of him and onto the lawn deck unceremoniously. He held onto the rope and scanned the seas for the beloved straw hat. 

 

“It wouldn't have come so far… Ah hah!” Usopp pointed at Sanji’s six o’clock. “Over there!”

 

The chef turned to the said direction, as he quickly propelled his legs and squinted his eyes to focus on the small floating thing ahead. It was a bit farther than he liked, but continued paddling anyway, diving into the water so he could swim faster. 

 

Unbeknownst to the blond, a looming dark silhouette from below the sea water was starting to surround him as he reached for the hat. 

 

“Got it.” Grabbing the straw hat and holding it tight before clutching it onto his chest, a bellowing shout pierced through his ears, making him flinch. 

 

“Get off there!” Zoro yelled, with Franky straddling him to no avail. 

 

“Shut up! I'm coming!” After a few paddles from his leg, a cold shrill climbed up his spine, rendering him motionless, his eye narrowed. This was bad, _terribly_ so and Sanji could now hear more of his heartbeat than usual, muffling the calls from his crew. He kept himself afloat, unconsciously gripping the hat tighter as if he was protecting it. 

 

“Shit, shit, _shit_.” He muttered under his breath, teeth bared, as he looked around him. There was definitely something beneath him and his slightest idea of what might that be sent another chill up to his spine. 

 

There was no time to waste. This sea monster would have the upper hand if it attacked him from below and who knew if he could fight it with that state. Sanji went back to paddling, but before he could go on further, a sharp sting made his fingers curl. His leg was cramping and it made him feel like it was an anchor, weighing him down. 

 

Sanji was forcefully brought down by the pain in his leg, swallowing a lungful of air in the process. He reached up the surface with his arms and tried to ignore the pain by paddling his legs more but it only made it even worse. He continued inhaling water, while the creature beneath him dived straight up, sharp teeth bared in all their glory. 

 

Sanji still reacted quickly, sensing that the sea king finally decided to attack him. He dodged the gigantic monster’s chomp, but he didn't go far enough, as its teeth clamped against the side of his torso. Reacting from the quick pain, he gasped, only to release precious air in the process. 

 

Instincts overpowering the blond, he launched his good leg to the sea king’s mouth, effectively releasing him from its hold. Pain coursed his entire being, as blood poured out from the bite. Sanji’s brain seemed to have stopped from working, as he just let himself drift, clutching his wounded side. Air escaped from his mouth, and his eye lost its light. Everything went silent and dark, as he let unconsciousness claim him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I love Brook tho yohohohoho. He's probably the wisest in the strawhats, in my opinion. I might use his character more, cuz the skeleton totally needs more appreciation!


	3. Into the Unknown Lands

_B. I : Chapter 3: Into the Unknown Lands_

 

\----------

 

Nothing dominated Zoro’s mind but pure panic, his heart wildly drumming in his chest. He barely got Luffy from that monster under the sea, and it looked like another one of his nakama would be in trouble. 

 

For some reason, he was terrified of the thought that it was the cook. No rational sound came into his mind, as he saw the dark shadow underneath, circling the blond while he swam to retrieve the straw hat. 

 

“Get off there!” Zoro yelled, scratching his throat violently, until he coughed out. He was still recovering from the drowning, probably his lungs were still half-full of water. He didn't notice how tight Franky was holding him down while they climbed the rope, all his thoughts were directed at the danger looming over Sanji. 

 

“Shut up! I'm coming!” The cook barked in return, and no matter how aggressive he was, it wasn't enough to reassure Zoro that the cook would be okay. He tried to escape from Franky’s hold, while his eyes trained on the blond from afar. 

 

Suddenly, the cook stopped. He probably sensed the danger as well, and as if on cue, the others started shouting from the deck. Zoro couldn't understand them all clearly as his ears were still clogged with water. He couldn't be thankful enough when some sense came into the cook as he swam once more towards them. 

 

However, the relief was short lived. Sanji looked like he was in pain, and it took mere nanoseconds for Zoro to react as he jumped into the water, bringing Franky with him into the sea. He swam, but he looked more like flailing limbs with Franky trying to calm him down. 

 

“Let me go! The cook is in trouble!” Zoro almost punched Franky to release him, but the cyborg was quicker to deflect himself.

 

“Your wounds are reopening, I'll go save him!” Franky reasoned out, but the words only entered and went out his ears as quickly as they came by. The swordsman looked forward once more, his heart dropping of the sight. 

 

There was nothing. Sanji was not on surface anymore and it only meant one thing. “ _Cook_!” He screamed his lungs out. 

 

Zoro had his last burst of strength as he shook himself out of Franky’s hold easier than it would have been. The cyborg’s eyes were narrowed, sweat dripping all over his head. 

 

Red liquid surfaced ominously, and the cyborg quickly found himself joining Zoro in the water as they dove in. 

 

Under the sea water, Zoro was only looking at the huge body of a creature before him. His eyes were narrowed dangerously and if looks could kill, he would have blasted the being with it. 

 

Fury covered his entire being, as soon as he saw the cook limply sinking down, red covering the trail of his body. Zoro almost screamed. He locked his eyes onto the monster behind Sanji, baring his teeth as he gathered another wave of strength to drive himself forward towards the sea king. He would rip that monster into pieces, that was for sure. He would make it so that it would be unrecognizable. 

 

Bullets were shot towards the monster, courtesy of Franky, but none of it was recognized by Zoro, he just kept on pushing, launching his fists onto the humongous monster. 

 

Zoro crossed his arms before him, glaring dangerously at the creature. He threw himself forward, slicing the creature's head off its neck as if he had his swords. Blood splattered and tinted the clear ocean water, and it was all a mix of his, the monster’s and Sanji’s blood. He wasn't done. He would swim towards the dismembered body of the sea king and slice it off with his bare hands, his eyes dark. Only was he stopped when a strong arm wrapped around his torso, snapping him out of his rage. 

 

Franky held him, and he was washed with cold water when he saw Sanji in the cyborg’s grasp as well. They were brought up to the surface, and Zoro couldn't take his eyes off of the cook’s figure. He was all bloodied, and there was a nasty wound on his side, to which he assumed to be inflicted by that sea king. His heart fell at the sight of the stained straw hat, still tightly grasped by the blond. 

 

Fucking stupid curly cook. He wasn't actually needed in the Luffy rescue, Zoro got it all under control. Only if the damned sea king didn't start attacking them, he would have gotten up the surface sooner. Now, the same creature had hurt Sanji and he was not pleased with how the sea king turned out at all. He was beyond mad, he was infuriated. 

 

Franky got them up on the deck hastily, Chopper quickly by their side. The little doctor was all trembling as he saw the state of everyone. 

 

“Treat him first!” Zoro had snapped. Apparently, his wounds indeed reopened and blood were practically gushing from behind the many bandages around his body. He hadn't felt the pain because of the adrenaline, but that could all be set aside for now. The cook should be in a much worse state than him. 

 

Once Nami laid eyes on them, soft tears went down from her eyes, as the rest of the crew saw them. 

 

Chopper did not reply, and even if he was also baffled of what happened. He was near to bursting into tears, but his friends needed him to be strong, he kept his emotions at bay. 

 

“Franky, bring Zoro with me to the infirmary.” Chopper had turned into his bigger form, scooping Sanji carefully. The hat the blond was holding slowly fell from his grasp, leaving it on the floor.

 

Everybody headed to the infirmary, with Franky assisting Zoro up to his feet. The swordsman’s eyes were all into Sanji’s form, his ears muffling the sounds from the crew. He didn’t notice how much they crowded him and when somebody undid his bandages - he could care less for whoever it was - he just stared at the cook, with Chopper fixing him. 

 

Zoro stood up and ignored the protests of his crew, as he walked towards the bed where Sanji was. He was shaken, his fury still running wildly in his blood but all that energy was just compacted inside his chest, making his heart pump loudly. 

 

“Zoro, you shouldn't be here! Let Robin patch you up!” Chopper yelled, while he worked. 

 

Said swordsman just shook his head absent-mindedly, taking his time to look at what happened to Sanji. He was lying on his back, a pained scowl etched on his face, his brow clenched towards the center. Blood covered his entire torso, as their doctor worked on stitching the wound from the sea king’s bite. He might be awake, judging from how his expression was crumpled in pain. 

 

In their surprise, Sanji opened his visible eye. Zoro observed that it was covered in a light glaze, probably caused by the sedatives Chopper gave him. The said eye rolled towards Zoro’s own, sending shivers up to his spine as the swordsman leaned forward. “Oi, cook!”

 

“Don't move, Sanji!” Chopper instructed without moving his gaze at the spot he was stitching. 

 

The cook was breathing heavily, but with how he looked at Zoro, he seemed to have something to say. “Let yourself be fixed, idiot!” Zoro barked. 

 

Sanji kept his gaze at him. “Don't…” Zoro narrowed his eyes, as Chopper screeched. 

 

“... skip dinner,” The light in his eye was dimming, and Zoro just wanted to push his eye closed. 

 

“... stupid.” Sanji said before his eye was completely covered in glaze, slowly closing as his face relaxed into unconsciousness. 

 

Nervousness coursed all over Zoro as soon as it happened and Robin had to pull him from where he stood. Chopper mentioned something about fever and being delirious so Sanji was able to speak, but that only made Zoro feel much more stuffy. 

 

The stupid cook didn't have to do all that. He didn't have to jump in the sea to help him save Luffy. Zoro gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. 

 

So the idiot was still thinking about how he missed meals, even in his drugged state and all. He was heavily injured and here he was, thinking of others rather than himself. Sometimes, he wanted to knock some sense to him and stop doing all that, but it was what made him himself. It pissed Zoro big time, that the cook would always put others before him, whoever they were and do everything in his power to save them. Zoro wasn't like that. He had to have reasons to lend a hand and know when it was time to swing his swords. It seemed like Sanji was all into being _empathic_. Zoro couldn't just understand _why_. 

 

The infirmary door suddenly bursted open, their captain behind it. He was still drenched with water, and the emotion his face depicted was enough for Zoro to look away. Luffy was distraught of what happened and even if he wasn't the type to blame himself, Zoro was sure he'd feel responsible. 

 

“What happened to Sanji?! Zoro?!” Luffy frantically looked around, gaining a soft stare from Robin who was tending Zoro and Chopper who had his teeth clenched, still immersed in the work of trying to save his nakama. 

 

“Luffy,” Robin stepped forward and being one of the crew members whom Chopper trusted the most in the infirmary, her words were to be taken as Chopper’s orders as well. She gestured to the bed, looking stiffly at the captain. She placed a light hand on his shoulder and nodded once. 

 

Luffy understood well, the way his fists clenched and unfurled, his eyes dawning realization. He spared one last glance at the infirmary, nodding before exiting the room with a hard frown. 

 

“Robin, I need your help.” Chopper called, his eyes flooded with tears. 

 

“What is i-” Zoro tried to stand up, but the wounds from his injury acted up on him, forcing him to sit back. 

 

“Don't move, Zoro. Chopper will look over you in a moment.” Robin went beside their doctor. 

 

Zoro just complied, he couldn't do anything to help the cook at this point. He could pray to those non-existent gods to make sure he would get out alive, but knowing Sanji, this wasn't gonna kill him so easily. Despite all the weariness, Zoro decided it was best to wait until it was all over. 

 

\----------

 

The wait was straining. The sun had set and the many stars dotted the crisp evening sky. It would have made Zoro relaxed and probably nap away all his worries, but he couldn't. He tried to sleep many times but failed, his thoughts wandering to the cook. 

 

It had been four hours since Chopper started the operation and still hadn't come out with news. The rest of the crew were pacing around and some were tinkering with something, just to distract themselves. They were all worried, and none of them bothered to speak yet. 

 

“ _Don't_ … _skip_ _dinner_ ,” Zoro’s eyes shot open, while Sanji’s voice echoed inside his head. “... _stupid_.” 

 

Zoro clenched his jaws, bumping his head on Sunny’s haul once. Stupid _fucking_ cook. He was making everything in his mind in shambles. If he didn't wake up this very evening, he would definitely punch him awake. 

 

As if on cue, a rumbling growl of what seemed like a monster echoed from a distance. Zoro turned his gaze to the ship’s head, noting that Luffy hadn't move an inch since he sat on his special seat. He might have fallen asleep and judging from that growl, their captain was famished. 

 

Everybody stared at each other, unspoken words exchanged. They all knew that their cook wouldn't be able to supply them with food for tonight and even with just looks alone, they decided it would be best if Nami or Usopp take over the kitchen and prepare something edible just to suffice their hunger. The two headed to the kitchen solemnly, exchanging low whispers. 

 

Sanji reminded him not to skip dinner. As ridiculous as it might have been, Zoro would comply, even if he ate just a cup of rice. At least he ate something, that would be enough. 

 

The door from the infirmary slowly opened, making their hearts jump out of their chests. Zoro kept a tight scowl, waiting for Chopper to break the news. 

 

“Everyone,” Chopper softly muttered, his furs sticking out to all directions. 

 

“We have to dock to an island as soon as possible,” His voice cracked at the end which unnerved the crew. A ridiculously long arm emerged in front of the reindeer, as its owner jumped. 

 

“Is Sanji okay?” Luffy asked, his voice low with seriousness. He voiced everyone's concerns, as they all stiffed to what Chopper was about to say. 

 

Chopper pursed his lips. That couldn't be good, Zoro clenched his hold of his sword. 

 

“He's going to be, but we have to dock, fast! Nami!” Chopper’s eyes were flooded with tears as he turned to their navigator who was standing in front of the galley door. 

 

Nami’s eyes narrowed in a show of her hesitation. They just reached Calm Belt and it would practically be impossible to spot an island in those areas. Even if it seemed as so, their navigator turned to the log pose as she held on to the railings of the ship to look at the vast horizon. 

 

“The log still points at Fishman Island,” Nami pursed her lips. 

 

“Can we turn around to find an island?” Luffy suggested, earning a frown from Nami. 

 

“We'll just be back to Florian Triangle, Luffy. It's even impossible to find an island there.” 

 

The crew held their breaths. 

 

“But we can tread towards northeast.” Nami looked straight ahead, a determined look on her face. Everybody released the breaths they were holding, still anticipating what Nami was about to say. It really was a good thing that they had Nami as their navigator. Without her, they wouldn't survive the seas and perhaps they couldn't have crossed the Grand Line. Even if she was a total witch, Zoro respected her skills. 

 

“Before we reached Calm Belt, we were riding two tailwinds; one straight from west and one from northeast. Those kept us on course, but they differ in humidity.” Nami walked towards Chopper and Luffy, a hand on her hip. 

 

“We're currently heading north, but if we turn to starboard at forty five degrees, we might find something.” Nami let out a small smile. 

 

The crew lit up with what Nami had said, as Franky hurried to the wheel. The ship was suddenly full of life, as everyone let out a small cheer. 

 

Zoro sure was relieved but it still wouldn't suffice his thinking. He stood up and turned to Chopper, wearing his blank expression. “Why do we have to dock?” 

 

Chopper barely smiled with the news and when Zoro asked him, his eyes narrowed. “Nobody on the crew is the same as Sanji’s blood type. He still needs three bags so he could recover but!” His eyes bursting with tears, he held onto Luffy’s leg as he looked at Zoro. 

 

“We're out of supply! I knew I should have stored more of his since his type is really rare,” Chopper sniffed. 

 

Zoro’s heart clenched. So he lost too much blood then, and he still needed _three_ so he could survive. He didn't know what to do with the information from their doctor and only if he could, he would give his, as much as the cook wanted. 

 

“Franky! Is it possible to use coup de burst now?” Nami rushed towards the wheel and their shipwright didn't waste time and pulled the lever. 

 

“Hold on tight! We're going _super_!” 

 

The Sunny was then thrown into the air, a burst of energy launching them towards northeast as the crew held on to their lives. It wasn't the most ideal mode of transport, but it was the only secure way of making sure that they had enough time. If they stalled more of it, who knew what would happen to their cook, and Zoro wouldn't just be standing there to watch. 

 

\----------

 

By hair's breadth, the Strawhat Pirates found themselves alive after the launching of their ship. They also eyed an island from afar, as soft wind fluttered the flags and the sail of Sunny. As soon as everybody recovered, Nami quickly checked the log pose. 

 

Robin briskly reached her, curious eyes at the log. “Oh?” The older woman said in amusement, a hand on her chin. 

 

Nami’s face contorted and Zoro couldn't read what she meant with those reactions. Was it bad? Should they turn back? But that would only endanger the cook more if they wasted more time, so Zoro wasn't sure what to expect. He was a pinch near to jumping the water and grabbing whoever had the same blood type. 

 

“The log is pointing there…” Nami trailed off leaving the words hanging in the air. Zoro had to ground his teeth in frustration. Wasn't it good news that the log recognized the damn island? Couldn't they just drop the fucking anchor and start getting people who could give blood? This was getting to his nerves, as vein popped in his temples as an indicator. 

 

“What's the problem with that?” Usopp eyed the log cautiously, as if it was a being which grown heads in front of him. 

 

“It's just weird that since Water 7, it still pointed towards Fishman Island. Now that we’re here, it finally changed.” Nami pursed her lips, calculating eyes examining the island. She walked towards the edge of the ship, raising a hand to feel the air around them. 

 

“This is the right place, but I don't think it's nice to stay here. Something is different from that island, so as soon as we find a person, we should hurry.” 

 

The crew evaluated Nami’s words, and Zoro couldn't ignore the uncomfortable heat in the pit of his guts. _Different_ was an understatement, but if exploring a totally suspicious island just to save a certain ass, then they were all in. Zoro could almost hear the screams of excitement from Luffy as weird places were like his playground. 

 

They docked beside a rock formation, which notably was dry. When the ocean waves hit the rocks, some of it crumbled easily. Once they reached that spot, most of the crew reacted to the sudden rise of temperature. Some of them had already been sweating bullets, and complains were starting to arise. 

 

“Why is it suddenly hot?” Usopp and Luffy plopped onto each other, their tongues dangling and skins redder than usual. Zoro had felt the heat as well, and his throat dry. 

 

All of them deliberately turned to Nami for answers, but the navigator was as confused as them. This wasn't ordinary heat, Zoro concluded. It didn't par with Alabasta, that place was literally the desert, but this certain heat they were experiencing was enough to dehydrate them as well. It was also humid, and Zoro’s sweat were sticky. This was a totally annoying temperature. 

 

If they were uncomfortable of the heat, what about Sanji, though? Zoro scanned the crew and for Chopper, but the said doctor was lying flat on his stomach. 

 

“It's as if a storm is about to brew,” Nami muttered more to herself. 

 

“Let's go!” Luffy suddenly bellowed, shaking them all in their reverie. He was already off board and running towards deeper in the island. 

 

Nami’s eyes narrowed as she quickly jumped out of the ship to follow their captain. “Wait, Luffy!” She grabbed him by his cheek, stretching his face as the younger struggled with her grip. 

 

“Luffy, Robin, and I will go explore the island for inhabitants. Chopper should bring two of you to find for donors and another two will remain.” 

 

Zoro already decided that he should go out and explore the island for anything, just so he could go excuse himself from staying with the cook on board. He would want to join the exploration team, but Luffy was already with them and that left the guard and search team. If he could be with the less annoying members, he would gladly tag along. 

 

“I'll stay with the Sunny and the patient,” Franky stepped forward, patting Zoro on his shoulder. “It'll be wise to have you with Chopper,” the shipwright raised a thumb, winking at him. 

 

Zoro inevitably turned to the pile before them and grimaced. He would be taking Usopp and Chopper, then. But that wasn't half bad. They were easier to control. “Alright.” Zoro manhandled the two, draping them on each of his shoulders. He quickly jumped off following Robin towards Nami and Luffy. 

 

Brook emerged from the corner of the ship, eliciting an enthusiastic signature laugh. “You can count on us, everyone!” He waved, as the two groups entered the luscious greenery on the island. 

 

Even if it was ridiculously humid, there were a lot of trees around. However, some of them, especially on the west side were all dried up, few leaves barely clinging on the branches. 

 

The two groups split up, with Luffy’s group taking the western side and Zoro’s the eastern. That was, until the island moved and Zoro took the southern, much to Usopp and Chopper’s annoyance. That wasn't his fault _at_ _all_ , if the damn place decided that they should go south. Perhaps, there would be more people right there. 

 

“Zoro, we're heading north now! Where are you planning to go?” 

 

The trio stopped at the sight of another river, the second one that time. It was more rocky than that of the first one and in their utmost disappointment, the place beyond them was as dry as it could ever be. It looked absolutely hotter than from where they docked Sunny, and with almost an hour of scurrying in the forest, it was what they found out, instead of a village. 

 

Zoro scratched his head. “I think we already crossed this one.” He looked suspiciously at the shallow brook.

 

Usopp’s eye twitched, mumbling incoherent words. Chopper was in his deer form, sniffing the air for any hint of living beings. He trotted towards Zoro before pointing his nose at the forest. “I smelled something sweet and musky around the woods a while ago. There must be people living back in the forest!” Chopper transformed back to his smaller form, clinging one hoof around Zoro’s leg and tugged him. 

 

Zoro raised a brow at Chopper and turned back to the trees. It was totally empty, aside from the obvious plants of course, but as Zoro looked at it more closely, something didn't stir right. “There sure are.” He lowly declared, sending shivers into his companion’s spines. 

 

“Oi, oi, Z-Zoro! Don't scare us like that!” Usopp quickly hid behind Zoro, as he slid a sword from its sheath ever slightly, stance changing of that of defense. There was definitely _somebody_ out there, as he felt eyes boring themselves against him. They weren't alone. 

 

“Stay back!” Zoro warned Usopp and Chopper, who both just flinched and instinctively made themselves safe behind the swordsman. 

 

“Wh-what is it?” The two asked in unison, trembling as if there was an earthquake beneath their feet. 

 

A sharp sound made itself known, as a metal glinted from the darkness of the forest, heading straight towards Zoro. He quickly drew Kitetsu, blocking the small metal which appeared to be a small dart. If he didn't react as quickly as he did, he would have been hit. 

 

Zoro’s heart pounded inside his chest, knowing fully well that they were unwelcomed in the place. He couldn't see who made the attack, but he was sure that they were not alone; there could be a _lot_ of them. If that was how they wanted it to be, he would fight them. 

 

He glared at the dart launched at them and back at the abyss where it came from. 

 

“Wait, Zoro!” Chopper stepped forward and between Zoro and the forest. 

 

“Chopper!” He hissed. The reindeer shouldn't be there, he could easily be targeted. 

 

“If we attack them, we couldn't get help!” Chopper turned towards the forest. “We just need to find someone who could help our friend! We're not here to hurt you! Please, jus-” 

 

Chopper’s words were cut off, and everything was a blur before Zoro, watching as Chopper collapsed to the ground. 

 

“ _Chopper_!” 

 

Everything happened so quickly, that even Zoro’s trained eyes couldn't cope up. Darts rained on them, with Zoro barely keeping up with their colossal amount. Behind him, Usopp was hit and laid uselessly on the ground. This couldn't be good, Zoro clenched his jaws. 

 

Sleeping darts, Zoro had seen. One made it past his defense and hit his arm, the nerves on that particular limb numbing, his left hand releasing the sword he was holding to pull the dart off. His legs gave up, seeing how they were also punctured by the darts. His vision clouding, Zoro held onto his sword, scanning the place for their attackers. 

 

“Who's there!?” He didn't expect anybody to answer, eyes glaring at the darkness of the forest. He would have gone deep the trees, but he wouldn't leave his nakama behind. He had to fight those people head on and see them show themselves. 

 

A glint, Zoro’s peripheral vision had seen an eye, reflecting the light casted from his blade. However, he wasn't agile enough for the poison, which was now dominating his body. No matter how hard he tried to fight off the numbness and the dizziness, his body wouldn't listen as he dropped to the ground, the bits of consciousness fading away slowly. 

 

Feet scampered around him, as his eyes slowly closed, recognizing a very unbelievable sight before finally sending him to deep slumber. 

 

 _Fairy_?! Was the last coherent thought his brain produced. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SANJI. I HATE YOU, BUT I GOTTA DO MY JOB LMFAO JK I LOVE YOU WTF. PLS. 
> 
> ok btw i tried to make it to Sanji’s birthday lol i kinda did it yay 
> 
> Ummm??? I think this fic kinda wrote itself i tell you this has life it controls me and this happened im sorry lol


	4. Her Name is Stella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy, Nami, and Robin meet a fairy inhabitant of the land.

_Chapter 4: Her Name is Stella_

 

\----------

 

“I'm huuungryyy! I need meat!” 

 

They had just walked for nearly five minutes, but there was Luffy, complaining for his empty stomach for the umpteenth time. If Nami had a choice, she would have grabbed the kid and flipped his mouth upside down just to shut him up. 

 

“Can you tone it down, Luffy? Everyone's hungry as you are.” Nami had little no to patience to deal with _anything_ this time. This certain island was something that she had not expected it to be, and with it being insanely humid, even if it was already nighttime twisted tight knots in her stomach. Even though it was in Grand Line, everything had a limit of being weird. 

 

“Huh?” Luffy suddenly stopped in mid-track, making the girls halt as well and turn to him with curious and annoyed looks. 

 

“Is something wrong?” Robin inquired, her head tilting a bit to her side. 

 

Their captain looked around the dried woods, his eyes narrowing in focus. “I heard something.” Luffy quickly kicked his legs to run after a few seconds more of observation of literally the empty and dark woods. Nami had to groan inwardly, as she and Robin inadvertently followed suit. 

 

It was dark, and if the moon wasn't there, it would have been impossible to see anything. Multiple times that a snapped twig almost separated Nami’s soul from her body, but thank goodness Robin and Luffy weren't that much of a coward like her. She could cling to them anytime for protection. 

 

“What the heck are you even trying to find, Luffy!? It's getting creepier and creepier, you doofus!” Nami had tears in her eyes as she blurted out, her teeth all bare. 

 

Before Luffy could answer himself, a squeak made Nami scream her lungs out, which was then followed by another scream, until Luffy cut off the impending cycle of screams by covering her mouth. 

 

“What is _that_?” Robin’s eyes went wide, as she and Luffy stared at something from afar. Nami didn't want to look, she wanted to be out of there, fast. 

 

Luffy stretched his arms to reach for a branch, clinging to it like a monkey he was. Nami tried to peek from behind her fingers, and what she saw made her eyes wide open in bewilderment. 

 

“Do you need help?” Luffy asked the person or whatever being was it in front of him, tangled with the net, hanging in the branch. 

 

“A-Are you-!?” The tangled creature squeaked. 

 

“Is she a _fairy_?” Robin broke the ice by speaking what Nami had in her mind. 

 

The _fairy_ looked like a twelve year old kid and she was wearing a short tight dress which resembled a tailored dried leaves. She had a wide set of wings on her back, protruding from the ropes of the net. The wings were like that of a moth and they looked as dry as the desert sands. The trio’s eyes went wide with amazement, as they looked at her. 

 

The fairy had a deadpan look at their display. “Can you all set aside the sparkly eyes and _get me out of here_!?” The fairy yelled in frustration. 

 

“Oh, right!” Luffy chuckled heartily, as he worked to get the fairy out of the ropes. Once he was done, the trio looked down on the smaller person before them, eying her with interest. 

 

The fairy cowered under their scrutinizing gaze, her emerald green eyes flicking with annoyance. 

 

Under the list of what they could see in a dark and creepy woods, fairy wasn't even at the last in Nami’s. Stories about fairies were _fairytales_ , as much as the name suggested. As far as she knew, they were also _small_ , and not the size of an actual kid. 

 

“What were you doing up there?” Robin asked as the fairy tried her best to remove Luffy’s hands away from her wings. 

 

“You see, I was trapped there for a week now.” 

 

“ _Whaaat_?!” Nami and Luffy exclaimed. 

 

How stupid was this fairy to be trapped there for so long now? She hadn't heard anything about fairies being stupid, in fact, they could _magic_ their way out of anything, so why was this one different? 

 

The fairy scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I'm sorry, miss orange, but it was an accident. I'm not _that_ stupid.” 

 

One of Nami’s brain gears went off as she guffawed at the fairy. “H-How did you…?” 

 

“Also, the magic I have isn't that of teleporting myself out of nets.” 

 

Nami stared. Hard. Her nakama might have thought that she had broken down, had not the fairy shrugged and turned to Luffy and Robin. 

 

“Interesting! So you have magic?” Luffy quirked, bouncing before the fairy enthusiastically. 

 

The fairy smirked, crossing her arms as if a thought came into her. Nami wanted to ask for her name, since it was pretty inconvenient to keep calling her a fairy in her head, but she was too baffled to say anything. 

 

“As I thought, you’d ask.” The fairy looked around, as if finding something, her eyes widening upon realizing that something was not around her. 

 

“Hey, have you seen my bag?” The fairy scampered around. 

 

“You mean this?” One of Robin’s arms blossomed in front of the fairy, holding a brown sack bag to her. 

 

The creature’s eyes practically lit up upon seeing the thing, grabbing it quickly and clutching it onto her chest. “Oh, thank you! This is _extremely_ important. I put my life in the line just to get some of these!” The fairy opened the bag, the Strawhats coming to her with curiosity. 

 

“What's in there?” Luffy sat in front of her. 

 

The fairy looked at Luffy straight in the eye before finally sighing. She seemed not to trust their captain there for a moment, but with just looking at his eyes, the fairy dropped her defenses. 

 

“ _Pixie Dust_. The lifeline of our kind.” She scooped her hand inside the bag and once it came out, it was with some sparkling gold dusts, making them widen their eyes in amusement. 

 

“I know you have a lot of questions in your minds, but I'd rather answer them when we're out of the woods.” 

 

“So there are more of them?! Awesome!” Luffy exclaimed, his eyes sparkling still at the sight of the golden dusts. 

 

The fairy sighed. “My name is Stella.”

 

Nami finally had her gears going on again. She couldn't afford to let them off course, and so even knowing her name, that didn't help them at all. “Luffy, don't forget our purpose why we're here.” She had to remind him, for she didn't trust the fairy who could read her mind. 

 

“It's too early to ask you to trust me, but I know you have no choice.” Stella shot a pointed look at Nami, making the orange head squint her eyes. 

 

“Yosh, let's get going, then! Shelly, show us the way!”

 

“It's _Stella_!” 

 

Nami sighed in resignation, looking at Robin who just chuckled softly behind her hand. It always baffled Nami how cool headed Robin was with things and she doubted if the older woman was ever panicked. 

 

Every little second counted, as far as Nami was concerned. The time they used around would greatly affect Sanji, and even if they somehow found someone who didn't seem to be threatening at all, Nami couldn't quite sit still. She had to be aware of everything, since their idiot of a captain was far too trusting. 

 

“We’ll follow you for a while, but if you do something remotely suspicious, you'll deal with me.” Nami raised a finger. 

 

Stella rolled her eyes. “You're in _my_ territory. Shouldn't _I_ be the one heeding you a warning?” 

 

Quite a sharp one, Nami thought. This fairy appeared to be too stupid for her own accord a while ago, but now that she had gained foot and her dusts, her eyes had changed into calculative ones. It unnerved Nami because as she could see, even the fairy was having a hard time trusting them. 

 

“I live with my granny, if you don't mind.” Stella turned away to walk, with Luffy following her like a puppy, asking questions about her wings and her ability to fly. It would be a long road ahead, and Nami hoped that Chopper’s team was more fortunate. 

 

\----------

 

Apparently, Stella lived in the suburbs, as she told them, but it was far too quiet for Nami to be comfortable. No one was around and not even a candle light was on. There were a few bungalows, all made with the same material of concrete rocks and straws as the roof. It indeed looked like a humble village, but the lack of the presence of other people was unnerving her. Nami was sure that even Robin was feeling the same, as she was always turning around, keenly aware of the lack of noise. 

 

What confused the girls was that they had to keep quiet, and Luffy was having the hardest time doing so. Nami always had to tuck his head between her arm, squeezing the life out of the rubber man. 

 

They had finally reached one of the houses, assuming it was Stella's. Questions were already popping inside their heads, as once they reached the dark house, Stella let out the breath she was holding. 

 

“That was close!” She panted, as if she ran for miles. 

 

“Now, explain yourself, little lady!” Nami loomed over the fairy, her eyes screaming for murder intent. Stella didn't even flinch. 

 

Stella adjusted the green folded scarf around her neck, as she looked at Nami. “Impatient, aren't we? Also, I am safe to bet that I am at least a year older than you.” 

 

The lack of imposed threat just made Nami raise her brow at her. “What?”

 

“I am _nineteen_ years of age, I just don't look like it.” She pouted, and that even invalidated her claims. Nami decided to set that aside. She could care less of superiority by their age. She had always smacked Brook, who was decades older than her. 

 

“Excuse me for cutting in, but I don't see Luffy.” Robin stated calmly, looking around the small dark house, her pupils enlarged. 

 

That rang alarms in Nami’s head, as she almost shrieked. “ _Luffy!_ ” She half-whispered, looking around frantically but to no avail. The moon was their only source of light. Luffy was hard to miss among the thickest of crowds, but right now that they were in an unknown territory, they should always stay together, no matter what. The aforementioned was nowhere to be found. 

 

As if on cue, giggles emerged from the corner of the house, as a lamp was finally lit by Stella. Nami and Robin turned to the direction of the giggle and found their captain beside an old fairy woman. 

 

“So you _can_ fly! Will you let me ride sometime, granny?” 

 

“They're already close…” Nami muttered, trailing off. The old lady had her wings different than the younger fairy and in an objective view, more magnificent. It looked like that of a monarch butterfly, only big enough not to overwhelm her proportion. She had the prominent sharp pointed ears, her silver hair tied in a tight bun. She was wearing a similar dress as Stella, only it was lively green in contrast of the dried brown shade of Stella. The old fairy had her eyes barely open, as if she was smiling perpetually. It gave her a soft and welcoming look, making Nami comfortable of her presence. She was also quite chubby, making her smile a bit at her interaction with Luffy. 

 

“You dimwit! You can't let an old woman fly you!” Nami walked towards Luffy and smacked her fist hard on his head, growing a huge bulge on it. 

 

Luffy didn't seem to be hurt of her violence, the force ringing his rubber body like a bell. “Oh, right!” The captain's expression suddenly dropped serious, his eyes gleaming in the dark. Stella had walked beside them and watched the exchange, unreadable expression in her face. The little fairy must have read Luffy’s mind by the looks of it. Nami frowned. She didn't like the idea of someone invading the privacy of their minds. 

 

“Granny, do you have enough blood? Can we get some?” 

 

Nami’s jaw dropped on the floor while Robin chuckled behind her. What an idiot. “What the heck, Luffy?! Why would you ask that?! Are you out of your mind?!” Nami landed another smack, her face fuming. 

 

Luffy turned to her, brows furrowed in confusion. “Nami, we need blood, don't we?” 

 

A vein popped from Nami’s temples. “That doesn't work like that! Everyone has blood, I could have given mine if it was compatible!” 

 

The captain huffed and stared at Nami, as if she was stupid. “Are you Chopper to know that?” 

 

Nami swallowed, the last remains of brain cells escaping her skull. 

 

“So,” Robin, bless her considerate heart, stepped between Nami and Luffy. “We're here for one purpose, aren't we?” 

 

Stella had her eyes focused solely on Robin’s, as she slowly widened them as if she had seen something unbelievable. Now, Nami found where to direct her excess anger. 

 

“Were you peeking in Luffy’s mind?” She almost growled, her face as red as tomato. 

 

The fairy furrowed her brows before removing her gaze from Luffy to Nami. Somehow, even with the venom in Nami’s tone, Stella seemed unaffected by her outburst and in the navigator’s surprise, her eyes glowed with concern. 

 

“My little star ate the _Psych Psych_ Fruit, which enabled her to read minds.” For the first time ever, the old fairy spoke up, gathering the eyes of the Strawhats. Her voice was as velvety as one would expect from a motherly old woman, only it was worn with time. 

 

The trio flicked their eyebrows, eyes widening at the revelation. A Devil’s Fruit user, Nami squinted her eyes. It was unusual for someone to be able to read minds, even if they were mythical creatures and now knowing that she ate the cursed fruit, it was all explained. 

 

“A mind reading fruit? That's a bit twisted.” Coming from Robin and her dark humor. 

 

Luffy dramatically gasped and laughed childishly. “That's why you got Nami back there!” Nami let her instincts take over as she threw Luffy at the nearest wall with her bare fists. 

 

“Why are you still having fun?” Stella suddenly blurted out, her eyes narrowed in pinpricks. 

 

The Strawhats looked at her incredulously. Nobody was having fun, Nami loudly thought, in an attempt for it to be heard by the fairy. Luffy might be laughing, but she knew he was as serious as he could be about the issue, even though she badly wanted to strangle the kid. 

 

“Your friend could be dying here. Don't you need immediate help?” Stella narrowed her eyes. 

 

Luffy’s laugh dissipated, as he retrieved his straw hat. He then went beside Robin and Nami, the three of them mirroring each other's emotions. 

 

“Dying? Is that why you need blood, little captain?” The granny stood up, leaning her weight onto the wooden stick she pulled out before doing so. 

 

The said captain nodded firmly, gripping his hat tight on his head. He pulled it off of his head and stretched his arm, showing it to the fairies. Nami and Robin abruptly looked as well, as the former suppressed a gasp. 

 

The hat was _still_ stained with blood, and if the light was brighter, it would have looked fresh. After seeing it, the old fairy stepped beside her granddaughter, green eyes peeking from her eyelids. 

 

“My nakama needs blood, and we don't have enough in the ship and our doctor says we can't give him ours. Could you help us, granny?” Luffy almost pouted, had he not recovered his rare captain mode. 

 

The old fairy smiled a bit. “Of course,” she chucked. “What is his blood type?”

 

Nami and Robin looked at each other, exchanging mental telepathy. They were mildly surprised that the grandmother had enough knowledge about it, considering they were literal fairies. Nami didn't know what to expect. She was hoping they could get help as soon as possible. 

 

“Type S Rh negative,” Luffy said, earning an amused ‘ _oh’_ from Robin and a gawk from Nami. She didn't know Luffy paid attention to _that_ , she couldn't even remember her own. 

 

The expression from the old fairy turned sullen, and even Stella turned away to grit her teeth. It was never a good sign to see the sudden change of emotions from other people and it looked like they just crossed the boundary. 

 

Nami wanted to ask what was wrong about it. It might also mean that they didn't have the blood, so the visit could be a failure to their side. Nami didn't want to think about that with the uncertainty of what could happen to Sanji. There _had_ to be one of them who shared the same type. 

 

“Is there nobody who has it?” Luffy hesitantly asked, concern dripping from his round eyes. 

 

“There is one.” The grandmother fairy raised his head. 

 

“Granny!” Stella furrowed her brows, hissing. 

 

“It might be impossible for you to get to her, but she has the same type.”

 

The word ‘impossible’ pulled off a reaction from Luffy, and Nami had the idea how challenged Luffy was. Even if that person was the devil himself, the captain would probably cross all oceans and reach them. 

 

“Yeah, right. She's probably even dead by now.”

 

The Strawhats widened their eyes. “Dead? How so?” Robin knitted her forehead, asking the question inside Nami’s mind.

 

Stella turned to gaze at them hard, almost glaringly. “We have a problem here in our land which I do not see the need for you, _humans_ , to get involved. We can't help you now.” 

 

The room turned silent, with Luffy having his expression tight. 

 

“Are you strong?” The old fairy suddenly asked and it didn't take more than a second for Luffy to answer. 

 

“Of course! We're gonna get that blood no matter what!” 

 

The old fairy smiled and Stella looked at her grandmother in bewilderment. Stella’s expressions rarely changed, but when it did, it was blatant and gave off such a pure reaction, almost like Luffy. 

 

“I can provide a temporary healing property for your friend before you find the fairy.” The granny suggested, her smile never faltering. 

 

“You can heal, too?” Nami quickly asked, her eyes wide in curiosity. If a healing Devil Fruit existed, that would be really convenient. 

 

“Yes, it's a natural ability for Fairies like me.” 

 

“Awesome!” Luffy exclaimed. 

 

They were very lucky, to see someone who could help them greatly. Nami still had trust issues, but Luffy didn't seem bothered and his guts were usually right, so she'd stick for a while. The grandmother seemed genuine as well and it was rare for someone to quickly offer help. 

 

Stella was still avoidant at most part. She was just observing every interaction with her calculating eyes, but she would sigh every now and then. They agreed to bring Sanji in that small abode to heal him, and so the three Strawhats and Stella went back the woods and the spot where they docked Sunny. 

 

However, there was a sight that they never expected. 

 

Bodies of male and female fairies of assortment littered the beach that led to Sunny. Smoke of a very recently extinguished fire wafted around, and Nami’s heart fell. 

 

Something happened to the ones left. 

 

Luffy quickly ran, frantically shouting Brook and Franky’s names, with Stella staring at the piles of half-dead fairies. Nami and Robin followed their captain up to the ship and found no one on the deck. 

 

“What happened here?!” Nami looked around the deck, discarded bullet shells scattered around. Brook’s cane lied on the grass, and dents all over the ship were seen; all the marks of a recent clash. 

 

They were _attacked_ and the guard team was not there anymore. Luffy came out of the galley, his expression stricken and veins popping from his forehead and throat. “Sanji’s not in the sick bay!” 

 

Robin came out of the hatch, her eyes narrowed. “There is nobody in the ship.” 

 

A soft fluttering sound captured their attention, as Stella landed briskly on the ship. “They were captured by _them_.” Her voice was also trembling and that didn't sound good. 

 

“By who?!” Luffy demanded, making Nami flinch. 

 

“The stinky pirates who rule our land.” 

 

\----------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a transitional one lol. I got to introduce the place more formally on the next chaptersss and yay!
> 
> This thing grew exponentially and I have no choice but be this story's slave. Kek. I hope y'all be patient with the updates!~ Thanks for reading, yay!


End file.
